Field
Example embodiments relate to blanks for a display package containing a cartomizer blister pack and/or methods of forming a display package for a cartomizer blister pack using the same.
Related Art
Electronic vaping devices are generally packaged to include a cartomizer. Features (e.g., smell and taste) of the cartomizer can be sensitive to external factors. The external factors may be introduced by accidental opening of the display package or a blister pack containing the cartomizer, tampering of the display package or a blister pack containing the cartomizer by a consumer, etc. These are some factors that are taken into consideration when forming display packages containing a cartomizer blister pack.
Another factor that is taken into consideration is the ability to manufacture a blank for the display package using high-speed equipment.